A conventional transplanting equipment was structured, as disclosed in the Japanese Examined Patent Publication Sho. 49-17806, and the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Sho. 60-66907 or Sho. 61-5712, in such a way that a transplanting tool was installed on the side of the front end of a single rotary case so that a transplanting claw of the transplanting tool might draw a long loop-shaped transplanting trajectory in the vertical direction as seen from the side.
In said conventional transplanting equipment, the transplanting trajectory drawn by the transplanting claw of the transplanting tool was short in the longitudinal direction so that it could not be stretched in the vertical direction, and if attempted to extend in the vertical direction, the longitudinal distance increased and the transplanting machine length became longer, which prevented the transplanting equipment from becoming compact. Besides, as the transplanting trajectory became long in the longitudinal direction, the transplanting claw moved back and forth longer under the soil surface in transplanting, so that the transplanted position of the seedlings were influenced and impaired.